I Thought He Didn't Notice Me
by Misamime
Summary: [TakaoXReader] Aku selalu memerhatikannya, aku selalu datang ke pertandingannya dan mendukungnya secara diam-diam, sudah 8 tahun aku menyukainya, tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Dan aku rasa... dia tidak. sadar kalau aku mempunyai perasaan yang khusus untuknya/ FOR MY BESTIE BIRTHDAY: HIMESA RIKA/ Mind to RnR?


_**KLINING**_

"Selamat datang!"

Ah, hari ini dia datang.

Aku memerhatikan figurnya yang sedang berjalan menuju meja yang biasa ia duduki, meja nomor sepuluh. Wajahnya selalu dihiasi oleh senyuman kecil, aku tidak pernah melihatnya memasang wajah yang datar setiap kali ia kesini. Dia selalu saja tersenyum seperti itu.

Ia melihat daftar menu yang diletakkan di meja nomor sepuluh itu, kali ini ekspresinya berubah menjadi agak serius.

Hihi, memangnya dia harus serius seperti itu ketika memilih menu yang akan dia makan?

"Kau memerhatikannya lagi." Ucap manajer yang membuatku tersentak kaget, aku mengambil satu langkah mundur darinya, kemudian aku menghela nafas.

"Hamasaki-san, jangan buat aku kaget seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu, kau saja yang terlalu serius memerhatikan pelanggan itu. Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu saja memerhatikan orang itu setiap kali dia datang kesini. Dari ia datang sampai dia pulang, matamu selalu saja mengikuti gerak geriknya, seperti penguntit."

"A-a-aku ti-tidak memerhatikannya!"

"Kau gagap, berarti kau bohong." Hamasaki-san memencet hidungku, dengan senyuman usil di wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa menutup wajahku dengan _tray_ yang aku pegang.

"Ayolah, kau menyukai pria itu bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau mengajaknya bicara?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku setelah mendengar saran dari Hamasaki-san, mana mungkin aku mengajaknya bicara! Selama ini aku hanya memerhatikannya dari kejauhan!

"Oh, lihat. Dia memanggil pelayan." Hamasaki-san menarik _tray_ yang aku pegang dan menggantinya dengan catatan menu kecil, dia membalikkan badanku dan mendorong punggungku.

"Tanyalah apa pesanannya—dan ajaklah dia bicara, atau gajimu akan aku potong."

Kok begitu?!

Mau tidak mau aku harus menanyakan apa pesanan pria itu, aku hanya bisa berdoa agar aku tidak gagap didepannya, dan tidak mempermalukan diriku. Aku berjalan menuju meja nomor sepuluh dengan jantungku yang sudah berdetak sangat kencang.

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan?" tanyaku kepada pria yang sudah lama sekali aku perhatikan ini, aku tidak gagap—tapi suaraku bergetar.

"Hmm..." dia melihat daftar menunya sekali lagi, dan aku berani bertaruh—pasti dia akan memesan—

"Aku ingin _Cappuchino_ dan _Tiramisu Mousse."_

Aku harus menahan senyumanku setelah mendengar pesanannya, dan menuliskannya di buku catatan kecil ini.

Benar kan, dia pasti memesan makanan yang itu-itu saja.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan senyuman nistaku ini, dan sepertinya dia menyadariku yang sedang tersenyum ini.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

Aku sangat kaget mendengarnya dan menjatuhkan pulpen yang aku gunakan untuk menulis pesanannya, dan sial—pulpennya jatuh tepat di dekat kakinya!

"Ma-maafkan aku!" aku langsung berjongkok dan mencoba mengambil pulpen yang jatuh itu, tapi dia sudah mengambilnya duluan dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Hahaha, kau gugup? Tenang saja, aku ini bukan pelanggan yang jahat!"

Aku mendongkak'kan kepalaku, menatap matanya bewarna abu-abu itu. "Terima kasih..."

Dia menatapku sesaat, sampai ia membelalakkan matanya dan menyebut namaku

"[Name]-san?!"

Saat dia menyebut namaku, rasanya aku ingin berteriak kegirangan—namun gugup dalam saat bersamaan. Aku tidak menyangka...

" _Hisashiburi,_ Takao-kun..."

Kalau dia masih mengingatku.

* * *

 _ **I Thought He Didn't Notice Me.**_

 _ **[23 y.o!Takao x Reader]**_

 _ **Warn: AU, tidak sesuai EYD, Typo, mungkin OOC, judul gak nyambung sama cerita ,cerita ngebut? Dan ONE-SHOOT.**_

 _ **Birthday fic for my bestie: Himesa RiKa**_

* * *

Aku mengantarkan pesanan Takao-kun, dan meletakkannya di mejanya, tiba-tiba dia megenggam lenganku—aku refleks menatapnya yang sedang menatapku juga.

"Bagaimana kalau kau duduk dulu dan kita mengobrol sebentar?"

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengobrol denganmu. "Euhm... tapi..." aku melirik Hamasaki-san yang sedang mengatur tugas pegawai yang lain.

"Ayolah, ini permintaan pelanggan, dan pelanggan itu adalah raja kan?"

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa, aku takut kalau aku dianggap seenaknya mengobrol dengan pelanggan, dan Hanamaki-san akan menegurku. Aku melirik Hamasaki-san lagi, yang ternyata sekarang sedang menatapku dari sana, dia memberiku anggukan, artinya aku boleh mengobrol dengan Takao-kun.

Terima kasih, Hanamaki-san!

"Baiklah." Aku menuruti permintaan Takao-kun dan duduk didepannya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, kapan terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu?" tanyanya yang memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Sa-saat kelulusan SMA, mungkin sudah sekitar lima tahun sejak kelulusan."

"Hmm, kau pegawai tetap disini?"

"Iya, aku pegawai tetap. Apa Takao-kun sudah bekerja?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah bekerja! Aku kerja di sebuah studio kecil—membuat lagu dan sebagainya."

Aku mengaggukkan kepalaku pelan, aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku bisa mengobrol hanya BERDUA seperti ini dengan Takao-kun, lelaki yang aku sukai semenjak aku SMA.

Aku memasuki SMA Shuutoku, dan selama tiga tahun berturut-turut aku sekelas dengannya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya, paling hanya saling mengucapkan selamat pagi, atau saat bahuku tersenggol dengannya dan mengatakan maaf, hanya itu saja.

Aku sudah menyukainya semenjak aku kelas satu SMA, aku selalu diam-diam memerhatikannya dari kejauhan, dan diam-diam datang ke setiap pertandingan basketnya, semuanya aku lakukan secara diam-diam. Selama tiga tahun itu aku selalu memerhatikannya. Bukan berarti aku ini penguntit, aku hanya memerhatikannya, tidak mengikutinya.

Aku tahu apa hobinya, makanan favoritnya, semuanya tentangnya, tapi menurutku semua itu sia-sia, karena aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku. Dan aku rasa—

Dia tidak menyadari kalau aku menyukainya.

"Kau memanjangkan rambutmu?" dia mengganti topik pembincaraan, aku refleks memegang rambutku yang sudah lumayan panjang ini.

"Aku ingat, dulu rambutmu pendek sebahu bukan? Dan setiap kali rambutmu memanjang, pasti kau akan memotongnya kembali sampai pendeknya sebahu."

"Ma-masa sih?" kali ini aku mengelus rambutku, Takao-kun mengangguk dan menyeruput _Cappuchino_ miliknya. Memangnya dulu aku selalu seperti itu ya? aku memang lupa atau tidak sadar ya?

"Oh iya, apa kau masih... bermain basket?" tanyaku, Takao-kun meletakkan gelas _Cappuchino_ nya dan menjawab

"Kadang-kadang, aku bermain disaat waktu luang saja."

Aku mengagguk pelan (lagi). Lalu suasana hening mengelilingi diantara kami berdua, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan!

Paling tidak, aku harus menatapnya!

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menatap Takao-kun, tapi ternyata dia sedang menatapku juga, dia menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapku dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak bertatapan mata dengannya sampai tiga detik, tapi kenapa jantungku sudah berisik seperti ini?!

"Sekarang kau jadi tambah cantik ya, [Name]-san." Kata-katanya membuatku membatu, membuatku menyengir (kaku) lebar hingga telinga.

Apa dia sedang menggombal padaku?!

"Ma-makasih, Takao-kun juga... tambah... ta-tampan."

Takao-kun mengibaskan poninya. Sifatnya sebagai orang yang narsis itu tidak berubah juga. Tapi dia ini memang tampan!

"Oh iya, aku ingin bertanya, saat SMA... kau selalu datang ke pertandingan basket ku ya?"

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang jelas aku benar-benar terpaku akan pertanyaannya. Maksudku, dia tahu darimana?!

Takao-kun terkekeh dan melanjutkan kata-katanya "Kau tahu, aku selalu melihatmu di setiap pertandingan."

Dia melihatku?! Di setiap pertandingan?!

Oh Tuhan, sepertinya aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

Aku tidak tahu kalau aku harus senang atau malu.

"Hei, kenapa kau kaget seperti itu?" Takao-kun menyentuh pipiku dengan jari telunjuknya. Aku langsung menarik nafas, dan mencoba menenangkan diriku.

"Kau serius, kau selalu melihatku di setiap pertandingan?"

"Duarius." Dia menunjukkan angka dua dengan jarinya.

Ukh. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyangkal apapun. Toh, kalau sudah ketahuan untuk apa menyangkalnya?

"Kau tahu [Name], dulu aku ingin sekali berbicara denganmu, tapi kau selalu saja menghindariku."

Itu karena aku tidak tahan dekat denganmu lama-lama!

"Dan setiap kali melihatmu datang menonton pertandingan, entah kenapa rasanya aku senang sekali. Saat kelulusan, aku menyesal karena aku tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadamu."

Eh?

A-apa maksud dari kata-katanya itu?

Dia membuatku jadi berharap!

"Ma-maksudnya?"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Takao-kun berdering, dan dia mengecek ada sesuatu yang masuk ke ponselnya, yang aku cukup yakin kalau itu adalah sebuah pesan. Lalu dia menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

"Maaf [Name]-san, aku sudah disuruh untuk kembali ke studio." Dia tertawa kecil, dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku agenda kecil dan pulpen, kemudian dia menulis sesuatu disana, lalu dia merobeknya dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Ini nomor, dan e-mailku, kalau kau ingin berbicara padaku hubungi saja aku, pasti akan aku balas!" Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku, wajahku langsung memanas. Aku mengambil kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke saku rok yang aku kenakan.

Takao-kun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, aku juga berdiri dan mengikutinya sampai pintu masuk _cafe._ Aku membungkukkan badanku dan mengucapkan

"Terima Kasih, mohon untuk datang kembali." Ucapku dengan suara yang kecil, Takao-kun terkekeh dan mengelus kepalaku

"Aku pasti akan datang kembali! Tidak... setiap hari aku akan kesini!" Ucapnya sembari tersenyum, dan membuat jantungku berdetak kembali.

Jangan terlalu berharap [Name]... kau tahu kan bagaimana karakter Takao-kun?

Dia berhenti mengelus kepalaku, dan menatapku dengan lembut. "Setelah 5 Tahun... Akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu lagi [Name]."

 _ **DEG DEG**_

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti." Dia mulai berjalan, semakin lama sosoknya semakin menjauh, kemudian hilang dari pandanganku.

Aku.

Hanya diam, memikirkan kata-kata Takao-kun barusan.

 _"Aku ingat, dulu rambutmu pendek sebahu bukan? Dan setiap kali rambutmu memanjang, pasti kau akan memotongnya kembali sampai pendeknya sebahu."_

 _"Kau tahu, aku selalu melihatmu disetiap pertandingan."_

 _"Setiap kali aku melihatmu datang ke pertandingan, entah kenapa aku jadi senang sekali."_

Kata-katanya itu...

Apa artinya dia juga memerhatikan aku?

 _"Dulu aku ingin sekali mengajakmu berbicara, tapi kau selalu menghindariku."_

 _"Aku menyesal, saat kelulusan aku tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadamu."_

 _"Setelah 5 tahun... akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu lagi [Name]."_

Apa artinya dia juga menyukaiku?

Aku mendongkak'kan kepalaku, dan menatap langit dengan sayu, kemudian aku menghela nafas berat.

Walaupun hanya sedikit...

Aku boleh berharap kan?

* * *

 **.**

Kazuha menepukkan kedua tangannya, matanya berbinar setelah mendengarkan ceritaku, dia mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang kecil dan menatapku dengan antusias.

"Habis itu? Mama dan Papa jadi sering bertemu dan pergi berkencan?"

Aku kaget saat dia menyebut kata-kata "berkencan", darimana dia tahu kata-kata itu? Maksudku, Kazuha ini umurnya baru 5 tahun!

"Hei Kazuha, kau tahu kata-kata 'kencan' darimana?"

"Aku tahu dari sebuah film yang selalu ditayangkan di TV~"

Aku cukup yakin kalau yang dia maksud adalah Drama, sepertinya dia selalu menonton drama sore saat aku sedang sibuk di dapur. Sekarang aku harus sering memantau Kazuha menonton TV. Yaah, kalian tahu kan... siapa tahu ada adegan... angker?

"Mama belum menjawab pertanyaan Kazuha!" Serunya tidak sabaran.

"Oh, iya. Setelah itu kami sering bertemu, lalu Papa dan Mama menikah, dan tidak lama setelah itu..." aku membingkai wajah Kazuha "Kamu lahir di dunia ini~"

"Oooh! Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya Kazuha bisa lahir ke dunia ini?"

 _ **GLEK**_

Astaga, bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya?

"Euhm... itu... err..."

"Papa pulang!"

"Oh, lihat. Papa sudah pulang, coba Kazuha sambut!" Aku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, untung saja Kazuha menurut dengan kata-kataku dan pergi berlari menuju Ayahnya, Takao-kun.

Maksudku... Kazunari.

Kazunari masuk sambil menggendong Kazuha, dia menatapku dan mengucapkan "Aku pulang, [Name]." Aku terkekeh dan berjalan ke arahnya, aku menjinjitkan kedua kakiku dan mencium pipinya.

"Selamat datang."

Kazunari menurunkan Kazuha, karena Kazuha mengatakan kalau dia ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada Kazunari. Kazuha kembali dengan sebuah kertas dengan gambarannya disana.

"Barusan di TK, Kuroko-sensei mengajarkan Kazuha untuk menggambar Papa!" Kazuha memperlihatkan gambarannya kepada Kazunari.

"Kok hanya Papa yang di gambar? Mama mana?" Tanyaku. Kazuha menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Hehehe, Kazuha lupa~"

Aku melirik Kazunari yang sedang terkekeh melihat gambaran Kazuha, dia yang menyadariku yang sedang menatapnya bertanya

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya Kazuha lebih menyukaimu daripada aku."

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanyanya dengan nada usil, aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dan aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Aah~ Papa mau mandi."

"Kazuha juga mau mandi!"

"Eeh? Tapi Papa mau mandi lebih dulu!"

"Kalau begitu Kazuha akan mandi bersama Papa!"

"Oho? Boleh~ boleh~"

Aku hanya mengumpat kesal di dapur, memanaskan masakan untuk makan malam. Maksudku, kenapa aku kesal begini? Masa aku cemburu kepada anakku sendiri?! Sadarlah [Name]!

.

.

.

Selama makan malam aku hanya diam... sampai Kazuha membuat permintaan kepadaku dan Kazunari.

"Papa, Mama..."

Kazunari berhenti makan dan menatap Kazuha. "Ya, sayang?"

"Kazuha ingin seorang adik."

Kata-katanya hampir membuatku menyembur kuah sup Miso yang sedang aku minum, Kazunari hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kazuha kesepian, dirumah sepi sekali, tidak ada teman, Mama selalu sibuk di dapur atau membereskan rumah, Kazuha iri dengan Midori-chan yang baru saja mempunyai adik laki-laki!"

"Ooh, jadi Kazuha ingin punya adik seperti Midori-chan?" Tanya Kazunari sembari melirikku. Ugh, kode keras.

"Hmm! Dan Papa tahu tidak, adiknya Midori-chan mempunyai rambut bewarna hijau seperti Papanya!" Kali ini Kazuha menceritakan bagaimana adik Midori-chan temannya itu. Yang berakhir dengan membicarakan keluarga Midorima-kun.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, entah kenapa Kazunari menyuruh Kazuha untuk cepat tidur, dan kebetulan sekali Kazuha juga agak mengantuk. Aku hanya diam di kamar, menunggu Kazunari, karena dia memintaku untuk menunggunya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Kazunari datang dengan seringaian di wajahnya, atau lebih tepatnya, tatapan kode.

Dia memeluk pinggangku, dan mulai berbicara "Bagaimana kalau kita mengkabulkan permintaan Kazuha?"

Benar kan dugaanku!

"..."

"..."

"...euhm..."

"Oke, aku anggap itu sebagai ya!" Kazunari langsung menidurkanku diatas kasur dan mulai menciumku. Aku mendorong mukanya menjauh dariku, memberhentikannya untuk menciumku

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Tidak bisa besok saja? Kita bisa menitipkan Kazuha dirumah adikmu! Bagaimana kalau Kazuha bangun?!"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik~ lagipula kasihan Kazuha menunggu lama-lama~"

"Hei, walaupun kita melakukannya sekarang, Kazuha akan tetap menunggu lama sampai 9 bulan!"

Kazunari menempelkan jari telunjuknya di mulutku dan berbisik "Ssst... kau ini bawel sekali, sayang~" ucapnya dengan nada sensual, yang sontak membuatku malu. "Sudahlah, ikuti saja aku, pasti kau akan menikmatinya~"

Setelah itu, Kazunari mulai menciumku kembali, kemudian melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu'.

Yaah... kalian pasti tahu apa maksudku bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat ulang tahun ke 16 RiKa~**

 **Semoga lo suka hadiah dari gue.**

 **Gue gak tau lo udh ngeh sama Summonan gue di LINE. Yang jelas gue doain semoga lo dikasih umur yang panjang, semakin pinter, nggak terlalu baper/?, banyak rejeki biar bisa nraktir kita-kita #eh.**

 **Udah sekitar 4 tahun kita sahabatan. Sekarang kita SMA nya beda-beda :'). Jir kangen lah masa-masa SMP kita, lo yang suka minjemin duit kalau duit gue ketinggalan, lo suka bantuin gue ngerjain fisika sama MTK, pokoknya setiap kali gue kesulitan, pasti lo bantuin. Jangan lupa kita suka bikin malu para senpai kita :v.**

 **Andaikan LINE lo bisa diajak akur, gue pasti udah banyak bacot disana Rik.**

 **Yaah, semoga ff ini memuaskan lo, dan kalian para reader yang lainnya.**

 **Ditunggu Reviewnya~**

 **P.S. kalau ketemu siap-siap diporotin sama gue dan Usami kayak tahun kemaren wahahaha**


End file.
